coolmariobrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Gum the Yoshi
Gum the Yoshi is one of the new characters in Season 3. She is a very friendly pink Yoshi who is the adopted sister of Andy Jackson and is mainly friends with Jade Hopper and Ruby Dlucy, but she is also friends with Steve Demir and Cassie Lewis. She is voiced by Suzie Smallman. She is meant to be a replacement for Yoshi, from Seasons 1 & 2. History Gum was still inside her egg when suddenly, a huge raid by Bowser and his koopa henchmen occurred. Her egg went into a pond and she floated away. One summer day, her egg landed in a beach where a 2 year old Andy Jackson and his parents Julie and Henry Jackson were hanging out. Andy was the first to spot the egg, so they brought it home with them. The egg hatched out and Gum was born. She enjoyed playing with Andy and doing a lot of cute stuff in front of Julie and Henry. She immediately accepted into the family. She was bullied quite a lot at school and was lonely, until she met Cassie Lewis in the fourth grade, who helped her stand up against the bullies once and for all. The two beat up one of the bullies, while the others ran away. Albeit, with both of them getting detention. When she went to middle school, she was disappointed the Cassie didn't come along, but thankfully, she met Jade Hopper and Ruby Dlucy and she became friends with them almost immediately. She then went to high school with Ruby, where she was able to see Cassie once again and started dating Brisk the Yoshi at the school. However, in the tenth grade, her next big enemy, Mario, came in as a ninth grader with Jackie Twu and Stress Man. She was very worried about them being the next big bullies in years. But she seemed to like Jackie a bit, but she hated Mario because he always misbehaved in her class and he even smashed a few keyboards on her. Cassie graduated from the school, which left her alone again. Until one day, her old friend Jade was transferred to the school and she was happy again. She later started liking Mario after Jade and Ruby started seeing him less as an enemy, and she also became friends with Jade's boyfriend, Steve Demir. She likes to cook food, use her computer and simply relax. She is living happy, despite everything she had to go through in the past. She lives with her foster mom Julie Jackson, her foster dad Henry Jackson, and her foster brother Andy Jackson. Appearances Season 3 (2017-2018) She first appeared in a small role in episode 1 of season 3, where she was seen taking a shower with Jade, until Mario and Jeffy Han past them as they were chasing each other. She also makes cameo appearances in episode 2. She appears again in a small role in episode 3, as she comes with her boyfriend Yoshi, who gives Mario a healing potion. She then has a small talk with Mario about The Blind Shrek and she gives Mario a kiss and runs off. Yoshi was a character in Seasons 1 & 2. He was voiced by Sebastian Cyr, the series' co-creator. She has a huge role in the finale, where she helps the Mario Bros. Season 4 (2018?-) Gum will return in Season 4! Category:Members Category:Heroes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4